From the Forest Star
by Evening Emerald
Summary: ForestStar, or known as Sylvia Aster by her friends, is an amputee, with a prosthetic foot and everything. Find out how she copes with a giant-alien-robot war in her life, and how her new friends will treat her. There might be some future pairings with my OC. (Sorry, this summary sucks. Originally titled ForestStar.)
1. Chapter 1

I set my backpack on the cement and sat next to Raf. He was 12 years old, well, and a quarter. I'm 13 years old, so we see each other often in the halls.

I watched my friend make pretend car noises while playing with his remote control car.

"So, how was your day?" I asked.

"It was okay, you know the usual." He answered.

All of a sudden a motorcycle jumped over us, the driver was yelling in fear.

"That guy is crazy." I said.

"Woah," was all Raf said.

"Hu... You have no idea," the bike guy shook his head.

The guy came off of the bike and me and Raf walked up to him. I turned around when I heard more vehicles coming.

"We got company," I muttered.

I couldn't believe the rest, these purple cars drove down the slope and transformed into robots mid-air.

"Okay, can this day get any more bizarre?" I wondered.

The two car-robots aimed at us with these gun-looking things and all of a sudden I heard transforming behind us, I turned to see the motorcycle transforming into a feminine looking robot.

"This ends here cons," was all she said before the gunfire.

We got out of the way before we got hurt, of course I was in the back because of my damn limp.

The three of us just watched from the side lines as the feminine bot kicked the 'cons' (as she put it) arses.

"W- What are they?" Raf nervously asked.

"Talking cars that turn into robots, or the other way around." The older boy said.

"Probably the other way around." I replied.

We watched in awe as the 'good' bot (she's basically saving us right now! You gotta say she's good for doing that) went all chuck norris on the purple car ones.

"This, is, for, Cliff." The feminine bot said as she punched one.

Her opponent recovered and glared at her through a V-shaped optic then started to shoot. The blue bot backflipped as each blast got closer. At some point she was hit in the chest and fell backwards.

I gasped, I mean come on, our only defence just got shot in the chest, I'm panicking here!

There was another engine noise and a yellow muscle car came into view, he transformed mid-air and landed on a cons head. The yellow bot punched the con in the head and sparks flew. I looked to where the fem bot landed and she had just recovered.

Good, I thought.

The muscle car had planted his foot into a con and lifted it, he straightened up and accidentally stepped on Raf's remote control toy. I don't know why but it was hard to keep my giggles in.

"_Whirr."_ The yellow bot looked to Raf.

"It's alright, really." Raf reassured him.

All of a sudden there was a blast and the muscle car flew backwards.

Before he knew it, he was in the same position that the con was before, under a foot. The bot was allowed to get up for a second and he turned over to face the cons, who were pointing blasters at him.

"Leave him alone!" Raf yelled.

The cons pointed the blasters at us.

"Please?"

"Bad call," the older boy said.

"No duh." I replied plainly.

He glared at me, a con started towards us and we ran for it.

"Crud!" I yelled.

We turned a corner.

"Come on! Come on!"

I was the last one to crawl into the tunnel and my disadvantage gave the con a chance, I felt his grip tighten around my waist.

"Ah!" I yelped.

I went by reflex and grabbed the closest thing to me, which was a rock, and threw at the cons optic-thingy. Sparks flew and a crack dented threw his optic-thing, while he was distracted I crawled out of his grip and into the tunnel. Raf and the other boy dragged me more into the tunnel but the cons claw had catched up with us. The noise of metal clashing was heard and the con came out of view, replaced by the yellow bot from before.

"_Whirr er..."_ The bot said.

"Thank you." Raf smiled.

"_Er whir erp..."_ Was the reply.

The older boy knelt down to us and said, "Don't look back."

"What did we just see?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, and I don't know if I want to find out." He said.

We continued running.


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep-Beep_

"Ugh..."

_Beep-Beep_

I held my self up with an arm and turned the alarm off. I threw the blanket off and stood up from bed.

_Thump_

Soon realizing that I forgot to put my prosthetic foot on, I laid there on the floor groaning.

"Are you okay Sylvia?" My mom called from downstairs.

"Yeah, yeah!" I called back.

I grabbed my plastic foot from under the bed and put it on my leg. I got up from the floor and got dressed, putting a red t-shirt and a classic vest on, pulling up a pair of dark blue jeans. My hands put on white socks.

I rushed downstairs and ate breakfast, which was a grape fruit cut in half and sugar sprinkled over the inside.

* * *

School was like any other school day, boring, and occasionally having at least one or two periods of your favourite subject. I had just gotten out of Language Arts, which was my favourite subject, and had started to walk to my locker through the halls. The place was as usual, crowded during break, pre-teens and teenagers alike trying to get there stuff for next period.

"Star!" I heard a familiar voice behind me.

I turned my head just enough to see Raf running up to my right.

"So, how'd you do on your Math test?" I asked him.

"Got an A-plus, as usual." He said, almost in a bragging tone, "How 'bout you?"

"I got an A-minus, as usual." I answered, "I'm such a sucker."

"You only say that because my grades are better than yours," Raf smiled, "And A-minus isn't too bad, don't you usually get B's and C's? You did good."

I smiled and nodded as we walked up to the lockers that were usually surrounded by kids in grade 7 and 8. But it appeared to be deserted. _Maybe Vince striked again?_ I thought.

"Hello, _nerds_." I heard the red-head teen behind us.

Me and Raf turned around to see the bully a couple of feet away, clenching his fist and pounding it on his other palm.

"Vince, it's break, can you go back into the hole you crawled out of? Because we're getting sick of you." I said, pinching my nose.

Vince growled and walked up to Raf, lifting him up by the collar.

"Get off of me!" Rafael yelped.

"Let go of him!" I demanded.

Vince laughed and sneered, "Oh? Does the little cripple have a problem?"

That stung, I mean no offence to crippled people, but seriously, making fun of me because I'm an amputee is personal.

"Are you talking about yourself? Because you seem to be the only one here who has a crippled social life. Going around bullying other people for your own pleasure is just sad," I sneered back.

Vince narrowed his eyes, released Raf, and walked back into the crowd.

Rafael thanked me and put our stuff away in our side-by-side lockers. I checked my schedule, _Social Studies_.

Great.

* * *

I walked out of the school with Rafael by my side, as usual. **(A/N: I seem to use that word a lot, don't I?)** We walked across the school lawn and sat by a tree. I grabbed the book '_Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The lightning thief_' from my courier bag** (A/N: A courier bag looks similar to a messenger bag, search messenger bag on google images to get an idea)** and started reading it.

Minutes started to pass, when I noticed Raf getting up to stand.

"What you doing bro?" I asked in one of those accents people state to be 'gangsta.'

"It's been 10 minutes and my mama isn't here yet." He explained.

I smiled at how he said 'mama' it made me feel all happy inside every time he said it, I guess I just thought that it was cute.

Then Raf turned and started to wave at some one, I looked up from my book to raise my eyebrow at Jackson Darby, that black-haired teen from the other day with the crazy incident with giant-_alien_-robots. Yeah, I said _alien_, if you think about it, in our modern society, why would we even need _giant_ robots, and humans aren't clever enough to make robots that showed the emotion that the ones I saw had. Especially that yellow one, _which was soo cute!_ I thought to myself.

Jack walked over and put his hand behind his head in an awkward-shy kind of way and plainly said, "Raf, Sylvia, look lets just keep this between us and forget anything happened, okay." He waved his hands out.

There was a cute _honk-honk_ and we turned to see the yellow muscle car from the incident.

"Jack," Raf said with a hushed excited tone, tugging on Jacks sleeve.

"Aw, not again," Jack replied in horror.

The muscle car slid the passengers door open, "_Whirr-errr-whir..._"

"It... Wants us to get in," Jack said, not really sure.

"No, just me and Sylvia."

"How do you know?"

"It said so," Raf plainly answered.

"What?" Jack asked confusingly.

_Yeah, Raf, how the hey do you know how to talk alien robot?!_ I thought.

I grabbed Jack by the the sleeve and gestured toward a familiar bike from before.

"Yours is over there," I suggested.

"Look, I really don't think that-"

I sniggered as me and Raf went closer to the car and Jack got worried, "Raf?"

We hopped in before anything else could be said and the muscle car drove off with Jack in its dust.

* * *

Soon enough we were outside of town and I was starting to worry,_ Maybe this is all just a scheme? I don't want to get hurt again_, I thought nervously.

I heard a "Wooo Hooo Wooo!" From behind and instantly knew who it was.

_Shit_.

I know, I know, mind your language you little girl! But seriously, Miko Nakadai of ALL people?! Ughh...

"Woah! Wa?!" Jack exclaimed from behind.

Woah indeed my friend, we're headed straight for a wall of rock! Then a piece of it separated and shifted down, revealing a road tunnel as we went inside.

Soon a huge room was also revealed.

"Cool..." Me and Raf whispered in awe.

A white and orange robot turned from a monitor and looked down at us, _Uh oh_, I thought under his iron glare.

"Woah..." Jack and Miko also saying, as a bulky green bot walked in.

The car stopped and me and Raf hopped out.

I catched my breath when I saw the two vehicles turn back into robots.

"I thought there were 3," the white and orange robot questioned as he walked up, I noticed he had a line on his shoulder that looked like it was from those heart monitor things you find in hospitals.

_He must be a doctor_, I thought, gulping.

The bot raised an eyebrow for a moment and I gave a sheepish smile.

After my foot was amputated I was quite wary of doctors or anybody specializing in medical stuff.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." Said the feminine looking bot that used to be a bike.

I rolled my eyes as Miko smiled like a Coo-Coo.

"I'm Raf," Raf told them.

"I'm Miko!" Miko said, running up to the green one, "Who are you?"

I sighed at her and turned to Raf, "Will she get any happier?" I whispered to Raf.

Raf smiled with an amused expression.

"Bulkhead." The green bulky one told her.

_That explains everything_, I thought.

"Are you a car? I bet you a truck, a monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball as a punching bag?" Miko filed out the questions.

I sighed and shook my head.

"So if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked.

_A giant alien-factory, thingy, thing_, I thought. _Obviously not something organic_.

"Puh-leese." The medic bot huffed.

I almost fainted when I heard loud metal footsteps behind us. We turned around to see the tallest of bots, a red and blue one, he appeared to be leader-like.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet cybertron." He explained, "Also known as Autobots."

Definitely the leader.

"Why are you here?" Jack stepped up.

"To protect your planet from the decepticons." He said.

"The jokers that tried to bump us off last night," the blue girl bot explained 'decepticon.'

I internally smiled at her, _She is so awesome_, I thought.

"Okay... Why are they here?" Jack asked that one question.

The autobot leader knelt down to us, which made my stomach go into my throat, "A fair question Jack. Impart, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of war." He answered.

I stepped up with Raf, "Why were you fighting a war?" I asked nervously, trying to keep my voice from wavering.

"For most, for control over our worlds supply of energon. The fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike." He answered me.

_Alike?!_ I thought, _Uh-uh, boss bot, you got that wrong_.

"The combat was fierce, and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought along side some one who I considered my brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted and it was thus that Megatron lost his way." He explained again.

Miko sighed, "Is there going to be a quiz?" She wondered, twisting her pony tail.

I glared at her and smacked her in the back of her head.

"Hey! What was that for?!" She yelled at me.

"For being ignorant," I said plainly, smiling in amusement.

I walked to Raf's side and Jack looked back to the Autobot leader, "So what does Megatron, or any of this have to do with us?" He asked.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time. But if his return is imminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic." The Autobot leader answered.

I gulped.

_Great, just when my days were getting great, giant-alien baddy's get into it too._


End file.
